imagine_dragonsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Who We Are
thumb|267x267px'''Who We Are - '''piosenka, która została napisana do soundtracku filmu Igrzyska Śmierci: W Pierścieniu Ognia. Jednak nie została w nim wykorzystana. Tekst piosenki: Up in the morning Up in the evening Picking down clocks When the birds come out to me Oh to me Up on the mountain Down in the king's lair Pushing these blocks In the heat of the afternoon, Oh afternoon We were never welcome here We were never welcome here at all No. It’s who we are Doesn’t matter if we’ve gone too far Doesn’t matter if it’s all okay Doesn’t matter if it’s not our day So won’t you save us What we are Don’t look clear Cause it’s all uphill from here Oh. Up in the attic Down in the cellar Lost in the static Coming back for more Oh for more Out with the reason In with the season Taking down names In my book of jealousy Jealousy We were never welcome here We were never welcome here at all No. It’s who we are Doesn’t matter if we’ve gone too far Doesn’t matter if it’s all okay Doesn’t matter if it’s not our day Because it’s who we are Doesn’t matter if we’ve gone too far Doesn’t matter if it’s all okay Doesn’t matter if it’s not our day So won’t you save us What we are Don’t look clear Cause it’s all uphill from here Oh. They say we’re crazy 8x It’s who we are Doesn’t matter if we’ve gone too far Doesn’t matter if it’s all okay Doesn’t matter if it’s not our day Because it’s who we are Doesn’t matter if we’ve gone too far Doesn’t matter if it’s all okay Doesn’t matter if it’s not our day So won’t you save us What we are Don’t look clear Cause it’s all uphill from here Oh. (They say we're crazy) Tłumaczenie: Z samego rana, Z samego wieczoru, Zaprzestaniemy rozmów, gdy ptaki wrócą do mnie. Oh, do mnie. Na szczyt góry, W dół legowiska króla, Pchając te pudła w upalnym popołudniu. Oh, popołudniu. Nigdy nie byliśmy tu mile widziani, Nigdy nie byliśmy tu w ogóle mile widziani, Nie. To, kim jesteśmy Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli zaszliśmy za daleko, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to wszystko jest w porządku, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to nie jest nasz dzień. Ocal nas, To, czym jesteśmy, Nie patrz przejrzyście, To wszystko stąd jest pod górę. Och. Na poddaszu, W piwnicy, Zgubieni w statyczności, Wracając po więcej, Och, po więcej. Wyrzucone z jakiegoś powodu Z początkiem nowej pory roku Zbierając imiona, w mojej księdze zazdrości. Zazdrości. Nigdy nie byliśmy tu mile widziani. Nigdy nie byliśmy tu w ogóle mile widziani, Nie. To, kim jesteśmy Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli zaszliśmy za daleko, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to wszystko jest w porządku, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to nie jest nasz dzień. To, kim jesteśmy Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli zaszliśmy za daleko, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to wszystko jest w porządku, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to nie jest nasz dzień. Ocal nas, To, kim jesteśmy, Nie patrz przejrzyście, To wszystko jest pod górę stąd. Och. Mówią, że jesteśmy szaleni (x8) To, kim jesteśmy Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli zaszliśmy za daleko, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to wszystko jest w porządku, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to nie jest nasz dzień. To, kim jesteśmy Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli zaszliśmy za daleko, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to wszystko jest w porządku, Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli to nie jest nasz dzień. Ocal nas, To, kim jesteśmy Nie patrz przejrzyście, To wszystko jest pod górę stąd. Och. (Mówią, że jesteśmy szaleni. Mówią, że jesteśmy szaleni.) Źródło: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,imagine_dragons,who_we_are.html Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Filmowe